


Pride

by FoxyPoxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Contracts, Demons, Monsters, Multi, Other, Pride, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Pride is done waiting for people to fall with he sin. She wants more followers and she wants them now. Who better than to reincarnate a follower to to her biding.





	Pride

It was a dark room in which I woke up in. The room that I was in had a charcoal gray couch. There were a single door and a lamp that was in the room. There were no decorations on the walls or anywhere else for that matter. I got up and moved towards the door. When I opened it there was a well lit up hallway. I walked down the hall and seven different doors one of which was a deep violet and carved into the door was a peacock. I reached for the black handles, that curved along the feathers of the peacock. It looked as though it was magic and that this door would hold the key to my fate. The door was heavy, to the point that I had to put all my weight just to pry the door open. The room was painted like it was a purple plumeria flower. There was a wheel that was in a corner of the room. The wheel looked to be three times my size, and had rope dangling, and looked to be controlled by a handle on the wall that it was attached to. It looked to have been used before, as to what it did I was unsure. As I moved in further to the room there was a nest of peacock eggs. They looked like they were fake though or falsies. I felt something soft hit my leg when I looked it was an albino lion. Everything in this room seems to be pretty rare.   
There was a house statue that was also a fountain into a large pond that led to a little island that had an apple tree in the middle of it. The tree was huge compared to any other tree that I have ever seen before. The apples on the tree were bright red, they looked so juicy as if the center was made out of only juice. I have never before seen the brightness of the apples before, I have yet to even come up with a name of the color. There were black and white feathers that were floating in the pond. I started looking for any bird that could have made them. They were so large that if I gathered the feathers together I could making wings that would take me far into the sky. The feathers didn't even sink or even seem to get wet, there wasn't even a single drop of water on them. Near the tree, there was a woman that looked quite small in the distance that I almost didn’t see her at all proving how far away the tree was from me.She had long light brown hair, that reached the water and started to float as it got wet. The pond was deeper than I had thought a pond could be. From her knee down was completely water. Her eyes were a sky blue just looking at them sent me to another place. A place on a hot sunny day with a cool breeze. There was nothing but a blue sky next to a brown horizon. The color of the sky clashed with the dirt below it as it made not end to the world around it. As I came back to the world that was in front of me I saw more of the girl before me. She had a small petite body that looked as though she had almost no curves at all. It was almost as if the girl before me could break if I even looked hard at. That flaw about her for some reason added to her elegant beauty that made me think of the world she had come from. As I watched her it looked as though she was eating an apple.She seemed to notice me and started to walk towards me. After a few moments of her walking towards me, I saw that she was wearing little to no clothes whatsoever. The closer she got the larger she got. She was about twice the size of me and was looking down at me. She looks flattered to be looked upon while taking a bath. Even though she was so close all I could look at where her eyes. I tried to move them from those eyes, but they just drew me into them once more.  
“Why hello little one, how are you today? Did you like the way my body looks” she said her voice was soft and sweet It was like melted strawberries and chocolate made her voice be what it was. Her eyes don't leave mine as she spoke in that sweet voice. It was almost as addicting as her eyes. She bent down to help me see her eyes. I tried to speak to her but there were no words that flew from my mouth. As I tried to speak I felt as though something was holding on to my voice box. It was painful to even try and say anything or even mild words. My hands flew to my throat in pain. I searched for the thing that was causing the pain. I felt beads of tears pack the edges of my eyes. She began to laugh at my inability to speak. If I had been able to talk I would have yelled at her for being insensitive. As soon as she saw that I was upset at her laughing she stopped.  
“Sorry little one, but it was funny to see you try and speak to a sin like me, your life would end sooner than earlier because of it” she smiled at me as she pointed at me. She began to walk away after she had said that to the left of me. I had to begin to follow her as well, I had to run to keep up with her. It was hard to keep up with her all the way to a table. She sat at the table and began to do a few things here and there. I had to climb up on a few things to see what she was doing. When I reached the top of the second chair that was at the table. When I looked over on the table it looked like there were only a few things on it makeup, a few books, and nail polish. Out of all the things that were on the table, there were more nail polish, and books than anything else. It looked as though her favorite color was violet as there are many shades of violet on the table as well as her room is decorated with it, If It wasn’t her favorite then she sure puts up with it a lot.   
“ Are you wondering why you're here or perhaps are you wondering why you cannot speak?” she asked me. I was unsure of how to answer her question. I wanted to know both of the answers as well as a few others from her. I wanted to know where I was to begin with. So I came to the conclusions of just nodding my head yes and approval of both answers. She lifted me up onto the table from the chair so that I could be closer to her so that I could understand. She thought a moment before saying that it would take a while to give answers, along with a so get comfortable and it's a long story she said I should grab some food and some cloth. They were probably for me to keep me warm and feed. The food was some bread and some grapes the grapes were the size of my head. The bread was warm, brown, and crispy that had just pulled from the oven, the grapes were bright purple that looks so do you say that it would be almost impossible to get these grapes ever again. She then began her story that had very little to do with why I was here. 

I am the sin of pride, however, I have a much Deadly name as most sins do. That name is the name that was given to me the day I was born. You shall learn this name later and then you will take some of the people of the world with you into the world of pride. I tempted many but the first to fall victim was my first love he. He was an angle that was obsessed with making the best music that he could ever make. He wanted to make the people around him feel happy and joyous when they heard the sound of his songs. I was so happy when he graced me with his songs, but the more he came to show them to, he the more he started to change. He started to want praise along with the songs, he craved the praise that he was given. As time passed he was thrown from heaven because of being too prideful. He, however, was not the last victim for my sin to take to the end of the world. He has never forgiven me for this and now anybody with a sense of my gift or sin of pride, He tortures them on a wheel with a side of the hands and feet apart and then they humiliate them. He waits for the day that I fall from my room here so that he can laugh at me as he exposes my weaknesses. I am the mother of sin the first to be recognized and I will never outrun my fate. Though I was not written about until the latter years of my existence. I was surprised that people had made me into a sin that would make people fall into hell. Though now that I have a name as well as a title I can no longer go to hell or heaven but to walk around in limbo for as long as I shall live. As you probably figured out that this place is limbo, well only a part of limbo. Not everyone can get here without a wish that one of the sins can fix. You see if there is something that a sin from the seven sin fix we fix it for them. The other doors will not open for anyone but those few people not even to the sins themselves. We are stuck here in each of our rooms. There are other parts of limbo that are completely white.

“As the reason you're here is because I need more people to be prideful, and to you're speaking problem you have never been able to speak that I'm aware of. You were born with a vocal problem but I can help if you only agree to help me?” She said as a sly smile slipped onto her face, as she waited for my answer. I was worried about this agree on meant that I would be making. I wanted more information, but how would I be able to get that information. It’s not like I can just ask and I don’t think that she could read my mind. I really only have one choice in the matter and that is to join her in her quest.


End file.
